


The Visit

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Zoro goes to spend a week in his hometown. This year he invites Sanji along. What else is the cook supposed to do but agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Zoro arrived at the Baratie during the lunch rush as usual, but he was told to wait for a seating. A rather nice woman named Bian stood behind a redwood podium and gave him an odd look. Zoro had driven from of the warehouse straight there, so he was wearing a heavy letterman jacket over a dirty jumper. It was a stark contrast to the people around him in suits and fairly formal dresses. Looking around, Zoro noticed there were more waitresses and waiters going from table to table. Definitely new staff because when he started to walk past Bian, she stopped him to ask if he was meeting someone there and that she would gladly lead him to their table. He told her he was meeting Sanji who worked in the back. Bian gave him a horrified look saying it wouldn’t be sanitary for him to walk back there in his clothes, therefore he had to wait for a seating.

Sitting on the bench rubbing a hand over his face, he groaned. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Don’t have time for what?”

Zoro looked up to see a smug smile on his lover’s face. “New staff.”

“Yeah, follow me.” Sanji started towards the door. Zoro got up and trailed after him. Once outside, they walked around the Baratie to the alley between the buildings and went in through the Employee Only door. They ended up in the break room.

“This place is getting pretty high-end.” Zoro plopped into a chair.

“Health inspector season is rolling around, so we have to actually enforce all our policies. You’re the only person who breaks policy, so I should brief you on them because we’re trying to get back to five stars if you haven’t noticed.” Sanji sat in the seat opposite.

“Let me guess, no going into the back unless you’re an angry customer?”

“Well, that, and no going into the back unless you’re dressed appropriately. You’re covered in oil.” The blonde pulled out a handkerchief and grabbed his face to wipe the oil off.

“Guh!”

Sanji pulled the now grease stained handkerchief away and made a face before tossing it into the trash. “So, what do you want for lunch?”

“Not here for that. I need to talk to you about something else.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Zoro took a breath and the side of his mouth twitched. “Do you remember that yearly trip I take to see my family?”

“That is coming up isn’t it? Is your job giving you a hard time about asking the week off?”

“No, I always have that week off. I was wondering if your job could do the same thing.”

Sanji sat up straighter. “…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, would you like to come with me this year, to meet my-“

“-Yes!”

Zoro leaned back in his seat and had a small smile on his face.

“Sorry? Did I say that too fast? Yes, I’d love to come with you.”

“Great, we’ll be gone from the first to the seventh. That Sunday we’ll check in, and we’ll head back on Saturday.” Zoro stood up, and Sanji followed suit.

Sanji refused to kiss him until after he’d take a shower, but Zoro managed to peck his cheek before he was ushered out. He only got two steps before Sanji called out.

“Hey, if you’re not gonna grab lunch than what did you eat?”

Zoro knew he was glaring at his back, so he walked faster to the car because he didn’t want to hear Sanji’s fast food rant for the hundredth time.

* * *

 

Sanji put the last bag in the trunk and went to the passenger side since Zoro had already taken the driver’s seat. “Are you sure you don’t want me to-“

“-I’ve gone there every year since I left, I think I know how to get to my hometown. Besides we also have a GPS which is directing us in case you get worried.”

Sanji held his hands up and shrugged. “All right, but if there are any detours I’m taking over until we pass them.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, waited for Sanji to put on his seatbelt, and drove off. The drive was four hours after they got on the highway. Sanji suggested they switch at the halfway point, but the swordsman insisted upon driving the whole way there. Sanji could drive them back if he wanted to make it fair. Sanji reached to turn on the radio, but, at Zoro’s flinch, pulled his hand away. Instead the blonde pulled out his phone to play a puzzle game.

An hour of silence passed by when Zoro spoke up. “I should probably tell you how this is gonna go.”

Sanji didn’t reply, but slipped his phone into his pocket to show he was listening.

“So we’re checking in today, but we’re just settling into the hotel. Tomorrow we’ll go to my-mmn.” Zoro struggled for a moment. “My sensei’s house, then we’ll take a day to just look around town. Wednesday, I’ll introduce you to a couple of friends, and on Thursday I’ll take you to see Kuina. Friday we’ll drop by my sensei’s house again, and we’ll leave Saturday.”

He glanced at Sanji who nodded. Taking another breath, Zoro focused on driving. Sanji leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek causing a small smile to appear.

“It’ll be fine, dumbass.” Settling into his seat, he crossed his arms over his lap and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when we get there.”

“Will do.”

It was silent for another few minutes before Sanji’s eyes snapped open. “Holy shit I’m meeting your family.”

“I was wondering when the panic would set in to be honest.”

Sanji grabbed Zoro’s arm. “Zoro, I am meeting your family. This is terrible. I don’t even have anything good to wear.”

“You packed three suits.”

“None of them are new! They’re gonna hate me.”

“You’re over reacting.”

“What do I do? What do I say? Why didn’t you tell me I was meeting your family. I can’t believe this. Oh god, I’m gonna screw this up.”

Zoro’s smile grew wider at Sanji’s antics, and he felt more relaxed than when they left. Bringing Sanji along was a flawless idea.

* * *

 

Sanji was surprised at how nice of a hotel Zoro picked out. “How much do you have saved?”

“I take about 15% of each paycheck and set it aside for trips or emergencies. Been doing it since I started working there.”

The man at the front swiped his card and handed them their room keys. Inside the elevator, Sanji looked at Zoro from the corner of his eye. He was glaring at the doors. Sanji gripped the handle on his suitcase. Was the swordsman gathering his thoughts? Maybe he was more tense about this visit than he let on. The elevator dinged, and Zoro stepped out first with Sanji close behind.

Sanji settled into the hotel room, putting toiletries in the bathroom, and hanging up his suits in the closet. Zoro took off his shoes, plopped face first onto the bed, and hadn’t moved the entire time Sanji was bustling around the room. Sanji put their suitcases into a corner and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through Zoro’s hair, watching the locks flip back into place. Zoro took him by the wrist and wrestled him into the bed. Placing his face against Sanji’s neck, he sighed.

Sanji grunted at the sudden shift but wrapped his arms around Zoro’ shoulders. “You’re really quiet.”

“Hm?”

“Quieter than usual, I mean.”

“Mm.”

Sanji placed his hands on Zoro’s cheek and moved his head so the swordsman was looking at him. “Do you wanna break in the bed?”

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and shook his head. Sanji placed a kiss against his forehead before Zoro pressed his face back against his neck.

“Let me know when you get hungry.”

Zoro laughed against collar, the warm pufts of air making his skin wet.

* * *

 

The first thing Sanji noticed about the neighborhood were that all the houses were tall but narrow and fairly close to one another. There also weren’t that many cars parked on the side of the road. The house they pulled up to was a very pale blue with two stories and a small yard up front. Sanji felt his chest grow tight. He could do this. It was fine.

Zoro knocked on the door and glanced at him. The door opened revealing an aging Japanese man wearing an old track suit. His hair was long but pulled away from his face in a ponytail and striped with gray. A pair of thin glasses sat on his nose, and he pushed them back on his nose with a smile.

Zoro held out his hand. “Hello, Sensei.”

The elder man didn’t do anything for a few minutes, and Sanji’s eyes went back from him to Zoro. Eventually Zoro’s hand was taken, and he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Don’t be a stranger, Zoro. Welcome back.”

Zoro patted him a few times on the back before pulling away.

“Who is this?”

Sanji bit his tongue when Zoro took his hand.

“This is Sanji, he’s my partner. Sanji, my foster father, Koshiro.”

Koshiro glared at Zoro. “Partner? Life-partner? You got married and didn’t send me an invite.”

Zoro’s cheeks were almost as red as Sanji’s face. “No, we’re not married, or engaged before you ask.”

Koshiro nodded. “Good, because I want to be notified as soon as it happens.” Turning to look at Sanji he held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope you’re keeping this one in line.”

Sanji shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, and I do what I can.”

“Well, I don’t want to make you stand out in the cold. Come in, come in.” He turned on his heel and put on a blue pair of slippers before stepping further inside.

Zoro ushered Sanji in first so he could close the door behind them.

It was only a few minutes before the couple was in the living room wearing slippers. Koshiro was preparing something in the kitchen. Sanji took this as an opportunity to look around. There were all sorts of ribbons and certificates framed on the walls along with pictures. He tugged at the collar of his sweater as Zoro insisted he not wear a suit to his dad’s house. He wasn’t as nervous after seeing how nice Koshiro was, but he still was afraid of screwing things up.

Just then a certain picture on the mantel caught his eye. Careful not to jostle any of the knic-knacs, he picked up the frame and bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn’t succeed because Zoro walked over and nearly managed to snatch the frame out of his hands.

“You were so tiny. How were the glasses able to stay on your face?” Sanji looked at the picture of a grinning Zoro. He looked to be about 8 with large, round, spectacles on his face and a few missing teeth. “Why do you look soaked?”

Zoro rubbed a hand over his face. “Water park. Kuina dared me to get on the water raft with her, and I ended up getting splashed the most.”

Sanji placed the picture back on the mantel. “There’s all kinds of trophies in here. Kendo?”

“Wouldn’t be anything else. Only a few of them are mine since I didn’t start competitive matches until late junior high.”

“Any more pictures?”

Koshiro came in with a tray holding a few steaming mugs. “Plenty. We even have some home videos if you’re interested.”

“He’s not.” Zoro took the tray from his hands and set it on the tray on the coffee table.

“Yes, I am.”

“Wonderful, they’re in the attic. Could you grab them Zoro?”

Zoro sighed and made his way to the staircase. It wasn’t until Sanji heard a door shut that he realized he was alone with the man who raised Zoro.

“So, Sanji is it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t look so tense, I won’t bite. He’ll likely be up there for a while. Sit down, sit down.”

Sanji sat down on the couch with his hands folded over his thighs. Koshiro took the armchair and relaxed into it.

“Zoro’s never brought anyone over before. For the longest time I thought something was wrong with him. Even Kuina brought a few friends over every so often, but he seemed to prefer spending time by himself. I’m curious as to how you two met.”

Sanji’s cheeks tinted. “Ah, well, my friend dragged me with her to a club and kept trying to hook me up. When she walked away, he just sort of plopped down next to me at the bar, and we started to talk. We didn’t start dating until a few months later.”

“How long have you been together?”

“It’ll be 3 years in march.”

Koshiro smiled nodding his head. “Do you work?”

“Yes, I’m a chef at my foster father’s restaurant. We’re four stars right now working our way up to five.” Sanji grinned.

“So you went to culinary school?”

Sanji’s smile faltered. “No, my foster father did though. I learned under him kind of like an internship, but I do have two associates’ degrees, one in business management and the other in international business.”

A door opened and footsteps hurried before stopping at the bottom stair.

“It’s not there.”

Koshiro peered over the side of the armchair. “What are you talking about? Did you look all over the basement?”

“You told me it was in the attic.” Zoro glared.

“No, I clearly said basement. Hurry before your tea gets cold.” The elder man turned to face Sanji again and sipped from his mug.

Zoro made a face at the ceiling, turning on his heel to go to the basement.

"So, do you know about Zoro? His past I mean.”

Sanji nodded.

“So you know about the drugs, and jail, and his probation?”

“Yeah, he told me all of it. I mean he lied about it before we started dating, but he told me the truth before things got too serious.” Sanji took his mug from the table letting the warmth give him a distraction.

“And you still want to be with him?”

“I-“

Zoro stepped into the living room with his sweater covered in a thin layer of dust. “It’s not in the basement.”

Koshiro looked startled and pulled his mug away. “Basement? What are you talking about?”

“The box.”

“What box?”

“The box with the home videos you senile old man.”

“Don’t you sass me. I didn’t say they were in the basement. Now grab the keys hanging beside the mantel and get them from the shed in the back.”

Zoro rubbed his temples with his thumbs. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am, I know what I’m talking about. Now go.”

Zoro snatched the keys from the hook and marched out. Koshiro didn’t look back at Sanji until he heard the back door shut. “Go on.”

“Of course I still want to be with him. Don’t get me wrong. When he told me that he lied the first time, I was really upset to say the least. I seriously considered walking out before it got any further…”

“What stopped you from leaving?”

Sanji flexed his fingers around the mug. “I was avoiding him after he told me. One day he came to my job. Business was bad so I wasn’t in a position to turn him away, but the first thing he asked me was if I wanted him to leave and give me space. I was angry so I said yes, and he left. He stopped contacting me and everything. A few weeks later he dropped by again and asked me the same thing. I wasn’t as mad anymore, but I also didn’t appreciate being treated like glass, so I said no.

I pulled him outside and gave him a piece of my mind. I don’t remember half of the things I said, but when I was done he apologized.” Sanji paused to take a sip of tea. “He asked me what he could do to make up for it because he wanted a relationship with me, but he couldn’t erase his record. I thought that if he was serious that I could make him do anything, so I asked him why he gave me that kind of power over him. Do you want to know what he said?”

Koshiro had a calm smile on his face.

“He said because he trusts me.” The smile Sanji had nearly split his face as he stared at the steam coming from his mug.

“He’s an idiot, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I love him.”

Zoro stomped into the living room with a few snowflakes melting in his hair.

“Zoro, what were you doing outside?” Koshiro looked at him confused.

“I was out there looking for a nonexistent box full of home videos.”

“Home video box? Oh, I thought you were looking for my old record player. The box with home videos is in my room in the closet.” Koshiro pointed to the staircase.

Sanji coughed into his hand at the murderous look Zoro gave Koshiro. The older man remained unphased only watching as Zoro hung the keys and went upstairs.

“One more question before he comes back down. He has good friends?”

Sanji thought about their shared group of friends from Law and Nami being there the longest to Brook and Chopper being recent additions. “Yeah. They’re all wonderful.”

Koshiro looked relieved.

Zoro lugged down the box. While Zoro was setting up the VCR, Sanji caught a wink from Koshiro and smiled back. The cook didn’t have anything to worry about.

* * *

Sanji woke up to hear the shower running. Yawning, he stretched as far as he could before curling into a ball under the warm blankets. The remnants of his dream slipped away while he made a grab for Zoro’s pillow to hug it.

He blinked and the shower stopped running. He blinked again and Zoro was beside him in a pair of loose jeans with a remote in his hands.

“When did you get out of the shower?” Sanji slightly recoiled at how groggy his voice sounded.

“Twenty minutes ago, you were knocked out.” Zoro ran his fingers through blonde tangles making Sanji’s bedhead worse.

Sanji sat up and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. He was no longer jumping through time, so he assumed his brain didn’t make the connection between waking up and sleep earlier. He crawled into Zoro’s lap and tugged the blanket over them both.

“You’re like a cat.” Zoro rubbed the back of Sanji’s neck.

Sanji hummed, relaxing into the touch and melted.

“How long do you plan on staying in bed?”

“Forever. You’re now my pleasure slave.”

Zoro snorted. “Really? What are you going to tell everyone when they start calling our phones?”

“We can just let the batteries die and start a new life in this hotel room.” Sanji yawned again moving to sit up.

Zoro moved his hand from Sanji’s neck to his shoulder blade. “Seems like you’ve got it all planned out.”

“Mmm.” Sanji leaned forward to give him a kiss but met cheek instead of lips.

“You’ve got morning breath.”

“You’ll kiss me after I shove my tongue up your ass, but you won’t kiss me with morning breath? I should fire you and get a new pleasure slave.”

“You can’t fire me because my priorities are in orde-mmf!”

Sanji had grabbed his face and kissed him none too gently. Zoro laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. The blonde made sure to taint Zoro’s mouth with as much morning breath as possible before he pulled away.

“What did you and my sensei talk about while I was looking for the videos?”

“He just asked me where I worked, and if you had any friends, nothing serious.” Sanji shrugged causing the blanket to slip a little lower on his back.

“Hm.”

“So where are we headed to today?”

Zoro grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “There’s this noodle place off of cambridge road that I want to take you to for lunch. I used to go there all the time with Saga and Tashigi back in high school. It’s not too expensive, so we could probably head to the aquarium afterwards, just don’t try to cook any of the fish.”

Sanji flicked Zoro’s nose. “Shut up, and that sounds fun, but what about before and after that?”

“I was just thinking of wandering.”

“If that’s the case, let me make sure my phone is charged. If I’m gonna get lost with you, I’d like to have a working GPS on hand.” Sanji got off his lap and made it one step off of the bed before Zoro pinched his ass.

“I’ve lived here for years, this is the one place I don’t get lost in.”

The blonde stuck out his tongue at him and went off to take a shower.

* * *

 

“…so, where’s that noodle place?”

“Do not.”

Zoro took note that this was the second time they ended up by the pet shop. Cambridge road should’ve been around the corner from what he remembered. Something was off. He caught Sanji’s arm since he caught the cook edging towards the front door.

“Oh come on.” Sanji tried prying his arm out of Zoro’s grasp.

“You only want to go in there to pet the dogs.”

“Partially, but I figured we’d kill a little time while you get your bearings. After all you do know this city better than me.”

Sanji’s half-assed attempt at flattery didn’t faze him for a moment but then he looked at the swordsman with a small pout. He wouldn’t fall for it. Sanji didn’t look cute enough for pouting to work. Zoro knew this, so why did he slowly release his arm and follow the grinning cook into the pet store? Because Zoro was terrible at lying to himself.

They’d only been in the store for a couple minutes before Sanji found the puppies. A clerk helped unlock the cages, so the blonde could hold one of the terrier puppies. While Sanji was occupied, Zoro did a mental checklist on how to get from the park to the noodle shop. They went onto 3rd street, walked by Mera’s Candy Shop, made a left onto-

“Oh no, they have bulldog puppies.” Sanji was now holding two terrier puppies while looking down at a fat, wrinkly, bulldog puppy rolling in blankets.

Sanji had a problem. Where was he? They made a left onto Darcs boulevard and on the right should be the noodle shop. They made a left, right? Or was it a right? Scratching his chin, he went over the path again and realized they did make a left.

Zoro stopped the clerk as the young woman walked by him. “Hey, wasn’t there a noodle shop around here?”

“Oh yes, we bought their location a few months ago. They moved to the old hole in the wall just down the alley.”

“Okay, thank you. Sanji, we-.”

Zoro really tried to look annoyed at the sight. Sanji sitting in the play pen being jumped on by at least seven small dogs. They needed to leave. He told Sanji they needed to leave, because Zoro couldn’t handle adopting puppies right now. Luckily Sanji went without much of a fight. They got the clerk to help them put the puppies back into their cages and left the store.

Making a quick right into the alley, they nearly ran into a girl carrying several bags.

“Watch where you’re going!”

“I’m sorry my lady, we’ll get out of your way.” Sanji pulled Zoro out of the alley so she could get by.

She stopped and stared hard at the swordsman. “Zoro?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Holy shit, Zoro, it’s me Lulis.”

Zoro’s eyes widened. “Little Lulu from next door?”

“Not so little anymore, huh? You’re not so little yourself. What are you doing back in town?”

“Just here for a visit, but aren’t you in a rush?”

She shrugged. “Eh, they can wait, but wow.” Her eyes traveled from his face down his torso and back up. “You single?”

“No, I’m not.”

She pouted and then looked at Sanji. “Are you single?”

Zoro cut him off. “He’s the reason I’m not single.”

She pouted even more. “No fair. I want a cute boyfriend!”

“Here’s a tip, don’t flirt with people ten years older than you.” Zoro pulled the front of her cap over her face and walked by her.

Lulis glared at Zoro’s back. Sanji apologized profusely, wishing her good luck on her delivery, and smacking Zoro in the back of the head when he caught up with the swordsman.

Luckily for Zoro, Sanji agreed with him on the high quality of the noodle shop.

* * *

 

Sanji knew something was up when Zoro finally let him wear one of his suits. The thought was confirmed when Zoro wore a pressed dark grey suit himself. Sanji didn’t hear much about Kuina, but he assumed that she was high maintenance. Zoro even made sure to stop and get flowers before they headed toward his sister’s place. What was she like? Did she still poke fun at him? Would she be strict? Did they sword fight whenever he paid a visist? Sanji wanted to ask, but the atmosphere felt wrong for any prying questions. Zoro was being eerily quiet like when they had just checked in. The blonde held the bouquet so that the flowers wouldn’t get wrinkled. He tried picking out which ones were which but gave up and looked at the tag.

Violet tulips, geraniums, delphiniums, and cosmos were strung together in braids by their stems. Sanji felt how soft the petals were and tilted his head. He felt like there was something Zoro wasn’t telling him. Sanji wasn’t one for surprises, well, at least not in unknown environments. He was surprised when the car came to a complete stop. Looking up from the flowers, Sanji saw ivory gates standing high from the ground.

“We’re here.” Zoro turned off the car.

“Oh.”

Zoro didn’t say anything as he got out of the car. Sanji followed him out, but it wasn’t until they went through the gates that he realized where they were.

They passed by each aisle of gravestones. Zoro’s stride wasn’t hard to keep up with, but Sanji’s eye seemed to catch every oddity displayed on headstones. Some had baskets of food left sitting on the tops. Others were cracked with the names scratched out by means of rocks or sharp tools. Flowers, both dead and alive, adorned the cemetery at every nook. There was a small music box sitting in front of a child’s headstone. The crank was rusted, and the top had a few small leaves covering it. Looking at the date Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. The poor thing only lived for a few months.

Eventually Zoro stopped in front of a very distinct grave marker. A large slab of black marble sat on a thinner block below it. Curved letters glided down the center of the black slab. Sanji slowly walked to stand beside him and tilted the bouquet in his direction. Zoro took them and placed them in front of the black slab to sit on the thinner block.

“Hey Kuina, sorry I’m late. We got a little turned around, but you’re used to me saying that…I brought someone very close to me along.” Standing back up, he took Sanji’s hand. “His name is Sanji, I talked to you about him last time. Things didn’t get much better after you died, it was a lot of pushing uphill, but—but I think I’m in a good place now.”

Sanji gave Zoro’s hand a light squeeze.

“I’ve made some more friends since last year. Even though they can be annoying as fuck, I think you’d like them just as much as I do. Maybe, I’ll bring them along next year.”

They stood there for a few more minutes until Zoro spoke up. “I forgot the incense. Be right back.”

Sanji watched Zoro until he was out of sight and turned back to the headstone. The marble looked so cold. Looking down, he noticed a green censer sitting next to the flowers. Feeling a little awkward Sanji figured he should at least say something. Right?

“Uh, Kuina? It’s nice to meet you. It’s nice to meet one of the people who took care of the marimo, I mean. I’m really curious about how you two acted around each other. Did you two fight often? I don’t know.” Sanji fiddled with his hands.

“Sorry, I’m not very good at this kind of thing…I know I want to thank you at the very least. Zoro hasn’t told me much about you, but I can tell that he really looked up to you and that he loved you a lot. He isn’t the type to love easily either, so that really puts you in high regard. So-” Sanji bowed lowed with his hands at his sides. “-please trust me to take care of him, and maybe keep an eye out for us as we get through our future. It’ll be a lot of help.”

Sanji stood up straight just before Zoro came back over the hill. Sanji helped him light the incense, and Zoro said a small prayer before they left.

Zoro asked if Sanji wanted to go anywhere special to eat that night, but the cook declined saying he’d prefer a night in instead. The idea turned out to be a good one as Zoro found that he couldn’t finish much of his meal. Sanji put their to-go boxes in the fridge, so he could comfort the swordsman while they laid in bed.

Even with his designer shirt growing stained with tears and snot, Sanji found himself not wanting to be anywhere else.

* * *

 

Today was the last day of their visit. Sitting in Zoro’s old bedroom, Sanji looked around at the old posters and framed pictures that sat on the walls. A tall bookshelf sat next to the closet and beside that was a desk pressed against the wall. Normally he’d take him time to snoop, but he felt that he was learning enough about the swordsman simply by being here.

He did take his time looking at the books, noticing medical ones lined in with the fiction. Zoro stepped inside, catching Sanji in the act of taking one from the shelf. The swordsman didn’t say anything, instead choosing to sit on his bed and watch the cook.

“What were you majoring in before you had to leave?”

“Physiotherapy.”

“What’s that?”

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. “Basically had I graduated I would help patients with physical difficulties resulting from illness, injury, disabilities or old age. A physical therapist.”

Sanji put the book back. “That’s amazing. Why don’t you go back?”

The room got really quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Sanji turned to see Zoro looking at him with a hurt expression. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask. The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets because he didn’t want to start fiddling with them.

“Come here.” Zoro patted the spot next to him.

Sanji took the offered seat. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I thought about it while on parole, but whatever passion that I had for it just vanished. Didn’t help that I couldn’t get the money for it if I tried either. Time passed, new chapters of my life opened up, that old spiel.”

“You deserved better, ya know?”

Zoro placed a hand under Sanji’s jaw and turned his head. “I already have better.”

The corner of Sanjis’ lip turned up. “Even for you that was pretty gay.”

“Shut up. You’re the one always preaching to me about being romantic. What’s wrong? Can’t take it?”

Their noses bumped against each other as the distance slowly closed between their lips.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Koshiro’s voice came from the doorway.

Sanji pulled away immediately, pointedly looking at the wall behind them.

Zoro glared at the older man. “You know exactly what you’re doing!”

“No yelling in my house. I simply came up here to tell you dinner is ready. Try not to spend too long up here.” Koshiro nodded at them both and went back down the stairs.

Zoro looked back at Sanji who had covered his face with both of his hands. “So, uh, dinner?”

“Gimme a second.”

Zoro kissed the backs of Sanji’s hands and stood from the bed. Tomorrow they’d be leaving and things would settle into their routine, but Zoro was happy to have Sanji bring a little piece of his own home along.

“Thank you for bringing me this year.”

“You won’t be thanking me next time. My sensei’s used to you now, so thing’s will only get more embarrassing. But-” Zoro pressed a kiss against Sanji’s cheek. “Thank you for coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be 6k, but i was close, I wish i could say this was the only Zosan thing I was working on and that ill update incubus soon, but that is not the case, im also working on another funny one (hopefully pretty long) since this one was so serious, itll also be in the same format with the story flowing along more as moments than a progressive thing, and just so you know the scene in the pet store was based on an actual event, i was sanji, i didnt leave willingly, puppies are a blessing
> 
> side note:  
> i took a million liberties with the character koshiro, instead of the distant cold-hearted guy he is in canon i made him a cheesy old japanese man


End file.
